Pump dispensers are well known in the personal care industry for dispensing fluid products such as liquids, creams or pastes. They generally include an actuator assembly with a nozzle connected to a pump assembly leading to a dip tube, which is inserted into the fluid product reservoir. The actuator assembly is typically fitted air tight to the mouth of the reservoir. Typically, the actuator assembly includes a piston, a spring and an inner valve (such as a ball). This enables the definition of a dose of the fluid product expelled out of the container through the nozzle on each pressing or actuation. To prevent unintended product dispensing, the actuator is secured to the closure by a chaplet until point of use.
Actuators on conventional pumps start to release as soon as rotated or are fully released at 90 degrees. This may result in the pump to prematurely pop up during handling, which can cause leaking of product or jamming of the packing line jam. Some solutions involve significant cost due to additional parts (e.g. overcaps) or secondary manipulations (shrink wrap).
The present invention relates to a pump dispenser with a chaplet, having a stationary ring and rotating ring assembly. The rotating ring has a cut out portion around the circumference. The cut out can be sized to dial in or control when the actuator starts to release and pop up when unscrewed/rotated.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a cost-effective solution by incorporating into a pump design, a mechanism for the actuator to rotate freely about 180 degrees to help prevent premature release and leaking.